Simple Love Notes
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Luffy knew what Zoro did at Thriller Bark but didn't know why. Zoro decides to write a love note for his captain in case he doesn't survive the incident but does(due to the 2 year training)and afterwards...well read and find out;)
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Luzo couple; Luffy knew what Zoro did at thriller bark but he didn't know why. Zoro did it because he was inlove with his captain. Zoro writes a private love letter and hides it for if he ever dies from his injuries from Kuma.

Chapter 1

Zoro P.O.V

I decided to write a love letter to him for if I died or if anything happened. My injuries were bad enough and I knew this. I sighed and asked Nami for a piece of paper and a pen. She knew why, knowing that I liked Luffy for awhile. "I think you'll get through this. I got through the disease when we reached the island Chopper used to live on." Nami said. That was true. She also confessed to Robin but that was only because Robin pointed it out to her.

I went somewhere quite and began to work on my note.

"Hi Luffy, This is for if my injuries from Kuma get worse or if something happens. I want you to know how much I care even if you hate me forever and don't care back. I love you like I have been inlove with you ever since you saved me when we met. Sorry if you don't care or if you're not interested. If you find this, I will get ready to unpack but know that I meant what I said. From, Zoro" P.S=Sorry for the Seastone. Don't want anyone to see this.

Then I hid the note in a place no one would ever look. It was near the sea tank so those with devil fruit powers wouldn't go near it and I wrapped Sea stone around it so it would take awhile to get to. I sighed silently apologizeing to Luffy. Hopefully no one would find it.

-About 2 years later-

Luffy P.O.V

I was playing tag when I found a note wrapped in sea stone. It took a couple painfull moments to unwrap but then I read it all. I smirked at this. I knew what Zoro had done the whole time and had worried about him surviving and everything. I found him training. Apparently Mihawk told him to do something different or something. I streached my arms even longer and held him down so he was under me and trailed kisses along his neck and jaw. "Luffy? What...?" he began and I showed him the note.

"I love you too and don't you ever scare me like that again!" I said capturing his lips in a soft kiss. He cried out in pleasure as I began pumping his cock and pulled his pants down, smirking. He's mine...all mine.

-Later-

Luffy P.O.V

"Heard you. You're the more dominant one obviously." Nami sighed. I chuckled at that. "He was being punished for sacrificing himself. He could've died!" Nami plugged her ears. "Don't want to hear your sexual encounters Luffy. Take it up with him." she said, smileing. "I'm happy for you 2 by the way."

I smiled happy that I had her and Robin to talk to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zoro P.O.V

I ended up eating breakfast with Luffy pulling me onto his lap and feeding me. I blushed at this as I felt Luffy nuzzle me. It felt nice to be held by him. My last boyfriend was a jerk.

Luffy captured my lips in yet another kiss. "We're still here guys." Ussop said, couthing.

"Oh...yeah. Luffy, need to get up. We'll be getting to the next island soon and Sabo and Shanks will soon see us as a couple in a few days." I said.

Luffy nodded.

Luffy P.O.V

Sabo knew that I was a bit more dominant. I used to date Sabo when we were both islanders. Now we were sailing everywhere and stuff. Sabo now liked Sanji too so we both moved on. I smiled. "It'll be great to see them again." I said.

I said.

-A Couple Days Later-

Normal P.O.V

Sabo and Shanks arrived. Sabo went to greet Sanji and Shanks chatted with Zoro for a bit before decideing he was ok. "He's ok and a quite person. He's a decent person for you, Luffy." Shanks said. Luffy nodded takeing a drink of some cola that Frankie gave him. "I worry a lot for him though." he said. Shanks smiled. "It's like with me and Ben. Just let Zoro be himself. If you smother him, he'll run off." Shanks said. Luffy smiled.

"Arigato, Shanks. It means a lot...hearing advice from you that is." he said.

Luffy found Zoro and held him gently. "You know I love you right?" he said. Zoro nodded. "I love you too Luffy." he said.

Luffy captured his lips with another kiss and held his hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zoro P.O.V

It was my birthday. I no longer celebrated it though due to always training non-stop to be the best and everything. I was getting dressed to go swimming in yet another icy cold river when..."COME ON ZORO! WE GOT TO AN ISLAND! I'M TAKEING YOU OUT FOR TODAY!" Luffy cried out.

"Why?" I asked. I never told anyone about my birthday so..."It's your birthday. I want to celebrate it with you." he answered. Shanks must've told him. Older pirates knew a lot about us ex-bounty hunters and bounty hunters. They kept track of those things.

Luffy then grabbed my hand and we left for a restarant. We ate there and then had a couple drinks and chilled at some places and headed back. It was ok...for a birthday. I smiled slightly. More importantly, I was happy to celebrate with Luffy.

Luffy wrapped his arms around me. "I'll be here forever with you, Zoro!" he cried out.

-Months Later-

Luffy P.O.V

We got married at a pirate wedding. I smiled rubbing the top of his palm. He was dressed in some sort of red and black essembambl that was formed into a dress and had a hat on and then had gotten a special sword for his wedding. I pulled him into my arms and captured his lips in a kiss asking for entrance which he granted. "Will love you forever, my dear wife!" I said, squeezing his ass. He turned a bright red. So I am a perve. So sue me!

I nuzzled his cheek as he grabbed me my favorite meat and set it on my plate. "Will love you for life,my captain dearest so long as you never leave." he said, holding me. "Never and I am still holding my half-gold-injured swordsman aren't I?" I joked(by now it's after GOLD).

I sighed. That reminded me of almost loseing Ace and I didn't want to lose him too. Zoro smiled. "I am not going anywhere, love. Not for awhile. Not until my goals are reached. I promise." he said. I smiled squeezing his hand. I love him so much!

-With Nami and Robin-

Normal P.O.V

The 2 were dressed for the wedding and had been a couple. "Told ya! Pay up, love!" Nami told her girlfriend. "You know we would of just gone out for dinner with that money and you would get drunk. That money is both of ours, Nami." Robin said chuckleing. Nami leaned over kissing Robin. "True." she joked. "But we both knew the 2 idiots would end up together." she added. Robin nodded at this as they watched Luffy hug Zoro close. "Want to go to the bedroom now?" suggested Nami smirking.

"With pleasure. I'm takeing some chocolate cake. Had an idea for it." Robin said, smirking(it's Robin-you don't wanna know).

Notes-This was a bit more graphic, Seme and uke fic. It's not long but still. If anyone wants more I am trying to write other one piece fics. 


End file.
